Morning
by Crazeh People
Summary: Soonyoung terbangun dan mendapatkan dirinya berada di pelukan orang yang membuat nya kesal. MINGYU X HOSHI A SEVENTEEN fiction MinSoon RnR jusyong


**Morning!**

 **By Craz**

 **A SEVENTEEN fiction**

 **MinSoon MingyuXSoonyoung**

 **Boys Love, bromance, BXB**

 **Fict gaje craz yang entah segaje apa**

 **Intinya diriku penganut/? Soonyoung!Uke karena demi apa dia itu cute ngga ketulungan, plissss, craz terancam diabetes kalo liat Hoshi.**

 **Dan ternyata diriku sadar bahwa diriku MinSoon Shipper yang tertunda/?, intinya dimana Soonyoung menjadi uka, disitu diriku berada, hohoho /ditabok/**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Happy Reading Sweety~**

 **..**

 **..**

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya saat dia merasakan cahaya matahari menimpa tepat di wajah nya. Soonyoung ingat semalam ia lupa untuk menutup gorden kamar nya. Dan juga, hari ini hari minggu, jadi Soonyoung fikir jika bangun lebih siang tidak apa apa juga. Tapi niatan untuk tidur kembali itu tidak jadi saat ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggang nya, juga deru nafas yang menimpa ceruk leher nya.

Soonyoung membuka mata nya, memutar tubuhnya –dengan bersusah payah karena tangan yang melingkar di pinggang nya _sungguh_ erat- dan taraaa, dia melihat kekasih nya yang ternyata memeluk nya. Dan Soonyoung juga baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia tidur di lengan sang kekasih.

Seketika terlintas di kepala Soonyoung kejadian kemarin Sore yang membuat ia Bad mood. Dengan kasar, Soonyoung melepas pelukan tanagnsang kekasih di pinggang nya.

" ugh. Kau sudah bangun Baby? Kurasa ini masih pagi, ayo tidur lagi."

Gumam Mingyu, kekasih Soonyoung yang masih memejamkan matanya, membuat Soonyoung berdecih sebal.

" kenapa kau bisa disini? Diatas kasurku? Dan tidur di sampingku?"

Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada dingin, membuat Mingyu mengerutkan kening nya dan memilih membuka matanya, menatap kekasih manis nya dan ia baru ingat kejadian kemarin sore.

" ow Baby, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Tanya Mingyu yang kini kembali memeluk Soonyoung, menenggelamkan wajah sang kekasih di dadanya.

" hahaha." Soonyoung tertawa dengan nada sarkatisnya. " menurutmu? Dan aku lebih tua darimu, jadi itu Hyung untukku." Ujar Soonyoung dingin dan berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan erat Mingyu.

" oh ayolah saying, Nayoung itu hanya temanku, kita tidak ada hubungan lebih, jadi jangan merajuk terus." Ujar Mingyu yang kembali mengeratkan pelukan nya. " dan sayang, sudah pernahkah aku berkata padamu kalau kau terlihat sangat _indah_ saat merajuk?"

Pipi Soonyoung merona merah, luluh juga oleh Mingyu, karena pada dasarnya hanya Mingyu yang bisa membuat Soonyoung luluh.

" tapi kalian terlalu dekat, bahkan Chan berkata kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

Gumam Soonyoung pelan dalam pelukan Mingyu, dan tentu saja Mingyu bisa mendengar itu.

" eyy, kita hanya teman, benar benar hanya teman. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepala nya dan memilih bersandar di dada Mingyu, membuat Mingyu gemas dan mencium kening nya.

" by the way, selamat pagi~"

Ujar Soonyoung, mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat hidungnya berbentur dengan dagu Mingyu.

" selamat pagi juga sayang."

Jawab Mingyu yang kini menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka, Mingyu mencium bibir penuh Soonyoung, menghisap bibir itu dengan tangan nya yang mulai raba sana raba sini.

Brakk.

" Hyung, Ibu- ASTAGA?! MAAF MENGGANGGU."

Soonyoung dan Mingyu melepas ciuman mereka saat pintu kamar Soonyoung dibuka dengan cara yang tidak ber-prikepintu-an dan memperlihatkan sang pelaku –Jihoon, adik Soonyoung- yang tadi berteriak juga. Dan saat Soonyoung menatap tajam Jihoon, Jihoon memilih berlari dari kamar itu –karena sungguh, itu adalah alarm bahaya untuknya, karena Soonyoung itu _sadis,_ padahal kadar ke _sadis_ an Jihoon lebih tinggi dari Soonyoung _-_

" SAYANG! JANGAN LUPA PAKAI PENGAMAN! IBU SUDAH MEMPERSIAPKAN 'ITU' DI LACI NAKAS."

Dan Soonyoung memilih kembali menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada Mingyu, Ibu nya itu benar benar _memalukan._

" Wow." Ujar Mingyu yang masih kaget. " ibumu penuh persiapan, sayang." Dan Mingyu di hadiahi pukulan atas _pujian_ nya untuk sang calon mertua.

" ayo kita turun saja."

Ujar Soonyoun yang sudah bangun dari kasur nya dan kini sedang menyisir rambut nya.

" baiklah, kita lanjutkan yang tadi itu nanti malam, di apartementku."

Dan Mingyu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil saat Soonyoung melempar nya dengan sisir.

..

..

Aaaaaaaaa, craz diabetesssssssssss.

Oke, sekian. /digantung/


End file.
